warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Hazeleye (MCA) She is a long-haired ginger calico she-cat with unique hazel eyes and a long, bushy tail. This is my first charart so I hope you like it! This is good, but did you click on the picture on the project's home page then copy and paste it into your photo library (or picasa)? You shouldn't use black to make the markings; use a very 'dark gray. The leaf should be green (unless it's like autmn). Then you just have to blur and smudge. Fill in the nose, too. KuroshitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 18:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks for the advice! (and it is autumn... My favorite season!)Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Is it better? I smudged and blurred aplenty.Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Excuse me Hazeleye, please sign with 4 ~ and then your username please. Also, can you change the tail back even if she if longhaired? FeatherMew? 06:47, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay Hazeleye 12:50, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the patches. The eye looks strange, fill it in. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You don't smudge the lineart, silly goose :D Kuros User:Silversong123 hitsujiBlack Butler = Ciel and Sebastian 23:42, July 25, 2011(UTC) The patches look too red and a bit too bright. Try making them darker- and yes, fix up that lineart! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-''']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 05:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry my computer was being stupid and the smudging went in the wrong place :( Hazeleye 20:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I FIXED IT! Hazeleye 21:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye I had a closer look and you've gone over the lineart a little when colouring/smudging the black tail and black front paw. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie-']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie| 200 edits!]] 08:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay i'll fix tht right away! Hazeleye 14:48, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye for the 80 millionth time lol FIXED IT! YAY! Hazeleye 18:00, August 3, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye after a lot of edits :D The patches are a bit too red and bright, and unnatural. Try paling it and blurring and smudging. I'd start over so I didn't mess it up. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Blur all the patches. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 15:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I noticed on the foreleg without a black patch your red patch went over the line ar t a tiny bit. (I'm not trying to be a critic, I just want your charart to look good). :) It looks great! ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:11, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Reuploaded: I fixed it again! Hazeleye 20:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hazeleye I'm really getting tired of this Hazeleye, be patient. We want you to have the best possible. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 17:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Change the color of the leaf to something a tad darker. Other then that, I think is is ready. 03:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon There is some blurred lineart on the bottom part of the haunch, right on the end. ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded: I fixed it! Hazeleye 14:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye, Is it better THIS time? Ashkit (K) This is another one of Ravenflight's kits... Ashkit! Ravenflight00 18:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Again, the highlights look a bit... strange. After you've fixed them up, blur them. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 20:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) How about this? I just deleted the high-lights completely. Hope it's fine! Ravenflight00 00:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) It looks great. Other than that, make the nose grey. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 00:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) kk Millie! Ravenflight00 01:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose grey a bit darker. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 12:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? 03:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) yes i am but i couldn't do it right now... busy... KibaThe search for Paradise... 00:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC)' I believe there is either blurred lineart or shading waste above the haunch. Shadewing'Mischief Managed... 01:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' i'm not sure... KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thunderstrike (W) He's meant to be dark blue-grey, like a storm cloud, and his eyes are golden like lightning. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hm, he came out a little too blue. He looks like someone drowned him in a bucket of navy paint. :D But it's beautiful! The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 14:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Who else is commenting on this? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 17:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) No one, I guess. Can you fix up the color? It's too blue, even for a dark blue-gray. xD 03:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded but I don't think the changes are showing yet. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Good, I like this. CBA? Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Why is his ear oddly shaped? Do you think you could fix that. Hazeleye 14:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Feather (T) Here's the main character in my new fan fic Tribe of Rushing Water~ Feather's Story! Ravenflight00 21:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay! A tribe cat! Looks great, no comments here. Feather 07:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Aww, sweet! Maybe darken the pink a tad. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow, great colors. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 14:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanx! Hey morning colour, are you nighty? Ravenflight00 12:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am. :) Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 17:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Darken the nose pink, and this should be ready. 03:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Looks nice! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Still working on this? Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon yeah still workin... busy KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Willowfern (Q+ K) You can see now that I don't put any of my chararts for approval without shading. This is Willowfern and her kits. *From left to right* Maplekit, Bluekit, Pebblekit, and Rowankit. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 17:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) How cute. I am guessing Bluekit gets his/her colors from his/her father? :D Feather 21:18, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon It's a he and yes, he did get his pelt color from his father. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 01:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) CUTE. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 20:34, August 11, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU!! One more thing, Feathereh. Bluekit got Rippleclaw's pelt color, but Maplekit got his tabby genes. Rowenkit's pelt color came out of nowhere. If you care, Maplekit got her pelt color from Creekshade, Rippleclaw's sister. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 23:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'd just darken all the noses and the paw a teeny bit. Other than that, it looks brilliant! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 19:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Better? And thanks, Claweh :D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 03:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, much better. No more comments. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Exept, I would prefer you remove the stripes from the kit above the queens head where the eye should be, for, it just doesnt look right. Feathermoon 05:50, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Better? I don't think the change is showing yet. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:25, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, CBA? Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Jayfeather (MC) Ugly, this is my first charart on here. Er...comments? Icestorm 15:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This is NOT ugly Icy! It looks wonderful! Add some stripes on the tail, and if you want, get rid of the earpink. We don't use earpink on here a lot. xD 15:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Omigod. THIS IS AMAZING!! I agre4e with Raineh, add some stripes to the tail. Otherwise, it's perfect :) ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 15:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This really is good for your first charart. I remember my first charart. It's embarrassing. This looks great! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 19:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You've gone into the earpink with the face stripe. You can scrap the earpink and leave the stripe as it is, or you could shorten it.This is looking great! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''20:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Wait, who posted this? Very nice. The shading on the right front left is a little dark, mabye lighten it--and fill the noes in Dark gray as well as the paw pads. ^.^ Feathermoon 22:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Agree. But she needs to get rid of the earpink. Doesn't look good at all, and Midnite told us not to. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 22:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded:' I re-did the shading and got rid of the earpink. 'Tis better? 12:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Much better. Now just add the paw/nose pink! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 19:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if your still on vacation or not, Icestorm. But just work on this as soon as you can, please. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Beautiful! Better than I could've done that's for sure! I would actually use this for one of my stories. Hazeleye 16:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye gives her seal of approval (I wish it actually mattered) Smilestar (L) Smilesta r is a white she-cat with black specks. I know it's not the best, but I tried. Hazeleye 16:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye It's really good Hazeleye! Just lighten the nose a tiny bit, and mebbe darken the eyes a tad. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 19:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This looks great! I agree with Leopard. All I'm going to say is that you might want to smudge and blue the spots so they are at the same consistency. Some are bold, whereas others are very faint, smudged specks. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''20:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to smear the spots across the cat's body... they can be pretty much ''there with a little bit of smearing. A tiny bit of smearing. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 13:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded: I started over and used a different thing for the specks and didn't blur or smudge. Is it better. Hazeleye 15:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye, May this charart go better than my last Ivypatch (Q+K) Well here we are! I made a new fan fic starring her and another cat. You can find the link here: Ivypatch~ My Wrong Choice! Here are her and heer kits Rdkit (Red-brown kit), Duskkit (grey kit), and Fogkit (white kit) Ravenflight00 19:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) This looks good! All I'd say is the nose/paw pink is a tiny bit neonish. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 20:03, August 12, 2011 (UTC) KK i'll fix that right away! Re-uploaded Ravenflight00 20:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Duskkit needs nose pink, or if he has it, make it darker. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''20:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) he does have nose pink... but it's ''grey nose pink! Ravenflight00 20:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Make it a little darker, then. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''23:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) kk milleh... but i have to do it tommorow... my mother orders me to get off (ha ha ha) Kiba'The search for Paradise... 23:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC)' Please work on this or it will be Declined. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon sorry sorry!!!! i will get around to it i am very busy!!!!!!! Please understand!! ~from ravenflight P.S. i am not loged in at the moment I understand you're busy, but I'm still gonna comment. On the face, some of the gray is over the lineart. Shadewing'Mischief Managed... 00:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' kk i'll try to fix that... can you tell me where the color goes over? KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Firestorm (K) ﻿ Here is my cat. F rom A New Destiny: Brave Queen. My first Charcat up for approval XD. Firestorm is supposed to be a bright ginger tom with dark green eyes, and a long scar running down his flank. Well, that's all. Please tell me what needs to be fixed :3 【Cárdinal】 ショウジョ 23:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Remove the words at the bottom. His nose is smudged with dark paint. The highlights are in strange places, sort of like patches or stripes. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 04:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You've blurred the lineart far too much on the whiskers and paws. The highlights are smudged with dark colour around the shoulder and ear. You've smudged the lineart there too. Also, make the nose pink darker. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''05:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Note: Please understand that Firestorm is a bright ginger tom. So he's suppose to be a lighter color than a ginger. Hilights on the haunch and shoulder look unnatural. Darken them. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 17:25, August 13,2011 (UTC) There's more dark smudging around the right eye. I'd blur all the highlights after you've darkened them, too. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 20:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose lighter and more pink. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, the orange is odd. Try and nake it a more firey orange or a ginger. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon There's some shading that's out of the lineart above the haunch. And the shading and highlights could use some blurring. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Jaysong and Larkfoot Comments? It is my first image. Bumblestripeluva100﻿ This looks okay. For a start, you've got the tails mixed up. Colour Jaysong's tail the colour of Larksong's tail and vice versa. Fill in the nose pink on boh of them and fill in the white dots on the grey one (is that Jaysong?)'s nose. On their posteriors you've coloured the lineart, too. And the highlights and shading on Larkfoot (if that is the yellow one) look like big circles- blur them. Her paws are also far too yellow. I don't understand how you got the highlights and shading so nice on Jaysong and not as well on Larkfoot. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''06:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Mille. I'd redo the image, and start again, trying not to fill the lineart and trying to get an even highlight and shading. Or if you aren't too confident with shading, you don't have to do any at all. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) You've gone over a lot on the lineart. I agree as well. It might be best to re-do the image. But nice try. Shadewing'Mischief Managed... 15:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Please work on this. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ya this has not been worked on a while. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Scarlet (K) Scarlet's kittypet image. I didn't go over the lineart, so don't tell me I did, I checked a billion times. Comments? ShadewingMischief Managed... 15:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Well, number one, fill the paw. The smudge/blur the stripes a tad. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 15:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Agree. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 15:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Stripes? ShadewingMischief Managed... 15:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Re-Uploaded - Fixed paw and blurred. ShadewingMischief Managed... 17:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Smudge the left paw a bit more. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 06:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded - Smudged. ShadewingMischief Managed... 19:39, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing CBA? Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Cloudpaw (A) I don't really want to say too much about this charart, so, comments? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 15:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Cute. Is it my eyes or does the shading to the left of the haunch look strange? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 15:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that too, Nighty. Also, the shading on the haunch is really blotchy. Try blurring it. But cute. ShadewingMischief Managed... 15:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Reuploaded '''LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Good, CBA? Feathermoon 00:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Leopardclaw and Cross-Scar (M) Yes, I realise I forgot shading. I <3 them. Comments? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 15:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't Leopard have more spots on her head? I dunno. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 15:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) This is great! ShadewingMischief Managed... 16:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Leopardclaw, it doesn't matter that you forgot shading, you don't have to anyway. Feathermoon 18:27, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I do want to add shading to it, and Night, she has three spots on her left cheek and will have a scar on her right. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) There's a lot more spots on Leopardclaw than I remembered... O.O Oh, and this is Millie. I can't be bothered to log in. 21:03, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded 'LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hm, very nice-- I like the way the highlights look on Cross-scar. Feathermoon 00:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ashblaze (K) Ashkit, featured in the Broken Shadow fanfiction, and Broken serie.s Fluffy and spiky furred black she-kit with Bright Aqua eyes. Well heres my attempt of spiky edited fur, (took a few tried but I got it)--and a fur effect. And she won't be Ashblaze until the second last book in the series, but yea. Feathermoon 08:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon WOW! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 16:07, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Feather this is beautiful! ''How did you do that? ShadewingMischief Managed... 19:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' ...I'm speechless... :O 21:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hah,Thanks guys. Really, in the beggining, erased some lineart, replaced it with some spiky ur, and then did some stuff and created a longhair look. Feathermoon 21:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Um, *Blink-blink* CBA? Feathermoon 00:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Starshine- Prey-Hunter She's the new cat in Rogue's Legacy and Warrior's Destiny... but how does Eagle know her? She's a beautiful silver she-cat with sparkling, deep blue eyes. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 08:35, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow! She's really pretty! Possiblt soften and lighten the tongue and nose, they look too bright against the grey. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded '(and she was a cave-guard before... whoops! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie]] 23:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Woah, *Double looks* beside the tounge are actually teeth, fill them in a very white yellow. Cat teeth arn't exacily white. Feathermoon 00:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 03:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Berrytail+Kits Okay, so I probobly won't be putting charart for approval very often now, since the way I do them now takes so long. I have to make it transparent, and I have to go through pixlr and a buch of other thigns. and then I need tons and tons of layers, so overall one charart takes all day. Anyway, here is Berrytail (Cream and brown tabby she-cat), Ashkit, (Fluffy, pure black she-cat), and Oak-kit (Handsome, deep red brown tom). Please, don't comment on Berrytail's cream, It is cream. Feathermoon 05:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The background's grey... oh, and make Berrytail's nose purplish-pink. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No, the background isn't gray, It's transparent. And Reuploaded. '''Feather Rollbacker 05:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon WOWIE!!!! THIS.IS.AMAZING!!! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Feather! This is gawjus!!! ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Frostflower and kits My first charart! Hope you like it XXWolf SongXx 15:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) this is very nice! ~from ravenflight00 Lovely! Fill in the eyes and nose pink on the kits. Also, they look a bit too purple. Make them more grey. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Cute! On the tail and ears of the queen, you've blurred/smudged some lineart. ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing They look purple cause they're blue-grey cats... maybe i made them a bit too blue... >w< XXWolf SongXx 19:20, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Blue-grey is not that purple. Try looking at Silversong's dark blue-grey charart and get an example of what you're doing. The blue kit is a bit too blue. I'll post some examples of blue-grey shades on your talk page to help you out. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Cinderheart + Kits ~ For Approval This is horrible. *wails* Cinderheart is a tabby, but I didn't want to add stripes because there was no room. I'll try again later. Any I will blur the shading later too. Other than that, comments? 10:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) This is fine, Rainey! Fill in the eye and nose pink for the yellow one and the cross-eyed looking one. Also, the yellow one is a little too... yellow. Make it more browny, or a gold colour, if that's what you call it. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfeather My third charart! This is Wolfpaw's mentor, Spottedfeather. And Spotterfeather is a tom cat, if you were wondering. (I was going to add some shadow... but i forgot..) anyways, hope you like it! XXWolf SongXx 19:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) luv it wolfy but the lineart is sorta blurred.... and i think i see some white spots left on the ears and stuff double check that kk? this ravenflight btw and also you r not alowd to have the background any colour other than white KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Blurred lineart! 0.0 I did it on my first charart. I don't know how you would fix it, it's hard to fix...ShadewingMischief Managed... 22:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing The patches have a strange, blurry, almost geen outline around them. Try redoing them and blurring around the very edge of the patch in a clockwise direction. Oh, and also just put the name of your cat as the title. No other information (like apprentices) is required. Put that on their character page. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Leader of WaterClan, Shellstar Second charart! Here's the leader of WaterClan, Shellstar. It's a she-cat. Hope you like it!! XXWolf SongXx 19:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) lookin good... please look at the ears becauase there are some white spots... otherwise great!! and just so you know you are only allowd five chararts on hear at a time!! after you have to wait for one to get aproved to add another one. you should become a member of Project:Create!! KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Good but...blur the shading a LOT. Just so you know, shading is optional. ShadewingMischief Managed... 22:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing '''Splash (loner) ' '''this is splash the loner in my new fan fic Splash~ The Story of the Cursed hope you like it!! btw read mah fan fic in order to know about her troublesome life! Kiba'The search for Paradise... 19:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC)' This is beautiful! Shadewing'Mischief Managed... 19:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing